Ferris wheels and a fear of heights
by D00msdayCharade
Summary: A oneshot for GamTav that I was requested on tumblr a while back UoU It's not that good all... When Tavros tries to conquer a fear he feels as if he'll never be able to, at times. However when he has a best bro like Gamzee Makara at his side anything can happen.


**I was asked to write this one shot for a wonderful writer on Tumblr a while ago. **

**Warning: This is horribly written gomen **

**Oh also did I mention that I do not own Homestuck? Yeah the great Huss writes that miraculous thing, not me, ahahaha imagine if I wrote Homestuck? Wow...I'm scared now... **

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are scared of heights. Having such a common phobia always makes people turn a blind eye to you, saying _"He'll get over it!" _or _"He's really over thinking it!"_ but they have no idea what it's like! Okay _maybe_ you always over think it, but it's still scary when you're high up!

The only person who ever seems to understand is your best bro, Gamzee Makara. You remember that time when your class went on a school trip to London, and you almost started hyperventilating when Sollux convinced you to go on the London eye with him, Karkat, and Gamzee. He honestly meant well, heck he even brought you a coffee from Costa afterwards to make up for his feeble attempt, but it seemed to almost all of you that the phobia was unconquerable. But apparently that has never seemed to compute in Gamzee's mind.

So that's why you've ended up with him at a local fair with him leading you to the looming Ferris wheel. "Gamzee, you don't need to do this for me, and in all honesty I'd rather not do it, if that's okay with you." You try to persuade him not to and fuck is your voice quivering? Seriously, are you _that_ nervous?

"Don't you all up and worry, Tavbro, we're gonna motherfucking kick that phobia's ass!" He gives you that lazy grin he sports and (no your heart totally did not start beating faster at that at all) he ruffled your slightly outgrown Mohawk. That reminds you that you're going to need Kanaya to cut it again. He pays for both of you, much to your displeasure, and he leads you to one of the little enclosed boxes and since when were the two of you holding hands? He closes the door and the two of you are left with a heavy, almost unbearable, silence.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gamz? I mean, if something bad happens, I'll end up being a massive humiliation..." He squeezes your hand in a way that says you'll be fine and you haven't even stopped holding hands yet wow that kind of boosts your confidence slightly! While you bask in your moment of confidence you hardly notice that the box started moving until you feel the slight jolt and holy shit look how high you were. You feel your muscles tense and your breathing escalates to a point that you are most sure that you're hyperventilating but why isn't Gamzee doing anything?!

Oh wait. You feel him pull you into his arms and one of his bony hands rub soothing circles into your back and okay you think you're beginning to calm down now. "Are you feeling better now, Tavbro?" He asks you with this unusually soothing tone and you could defiantly get used to it.

"Uh y-yeah I think so..." You try to give him a smile but you needed to turn for him to see it and that caused you to actually see how high you were. And _holy mother of god you were so fucking high up you could see for miles but shit you were high up! _"Fuck we're really high up..." You begin to curl in on yourself and you know he's momentarily surprised because heck it isn't everyday you swear.

"Come on, Tavbro, calm down I'm here and you're not gonna fall 'cause I'm not letting go" Gamzee is whispering calming words but every as time goes by they all seem more and more like some sort of declaration of love which makes you chuckle slightly. "What'cha all up and laughing at?" You look up and one of his eyebrows is arched in childish confusion and you can't help but spill your current thoughts. Wait is he blushing? You can see it through his clown makeup and everything!

"Gamz?" Oh great he's avoiding your gaze you really must have hit one of the wrong buttons. You hear him mumble something along the lines of 'because I am' and okay what? You arch a brow at him, and what little spark of hope in his eyes seems to die out. This time it's you who squeezes his hand and when he looks at you, you give him a small smile and he returns it in full force, a silent agreement is created between you both. The only thing left to do was to seal it with a kiss, and the two of you did just that. It was soft and chaste; none of you willing to go any further than a simple lip lock. You both stay like that for a little while before breath becomes important and you both pull away, smiling.

And it's there that you realize that in fact heights weren't so bad after all.


End file.
